


Breaking on Your Shores

by BawdyBean



Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [2]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, A witcher in the modern world, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Background Poly, Bottom!Eskel, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shibari, Sounding, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Eskel and Rhys go on another weekend visit to their favorite holiday rental- Tŵr Mawr lighthouse. Located in Wales, far north of the bustle of London, they can leave Geralt and Duncan to their own devices while they cuddle, play, and cook. After getting themselves all settled away, Rhys is eager to find out what Eskel's plans for him are. And Eskel knows just how to hit all of Rhys' buttons.Or- Eskel lets Rhys see him at his most vulnerable while playing look don't touch.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Rhys Morgan
Series: Kinkyclaus is Coming to Town [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Breaking on Your Shores

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to the witchork crossover I write with bookscorpion which can be found here: [Orkish Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695814/chapters/49159487)  
> .  
> It can however be read completely alone and 95% fandom blind.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to bookscorpion for beta'ing this for me :)

The first time Rhys told Eskel that he’d rented them a place on the coast to share for a few days the relief flooding Eskel’s body had probably been obvious to Rhys. In fact Eskel wondered if the constantly caged tension he’d been carrying around since they had driven into London wasn’t at least part of why Rhys had done it.

It continually surprised Eskel how good at reading his emotions Rhys was. The longer they were together, the longer it worked between the four of them, the less it surprised Eskel and the more he came to just appreciate it. There was an enjoyment to be had in being understood in the way Rhys got him. It was different from the way Geralt did, but important all the same.

Riding along to the coast Eskel mused about the first time they had ridden along this way. So much had changed since then. He was more at ease in Rhys’ world now. Maybe not quite as at ease as Rhys and Duncan were in his, or even as carefree as Geralt was here, but the caged tension had bled out and he no longer felt completely out of place. The four of them had formed a habit of visiting back and forth between Corvo Bianco and London. Each place had its benefits and drawbacks. Eskel always looked forward to London and a weekend away with Rhys at Tŵr Mawr lighthouse though.

Departing London, Duncan, and Geralt with a heartfelt kiss might have felt strange at first but after the second time it had become completely natural. Safe. Comfortable. Now when they left it was with a lingering kiss for Geralt and a strong hug for Duncan. Geralt always got a particularly snuggly hug from Rhys as well. And to his own surprise, Eskel found that he really was alright with Geralt staying with Duncan. They would do all kinds of things together that Eskel would really rather not. Going to crowded places just to see the sights and try new foods, or introducing Geralt to new technologies. Of which there was a blinding amount.

Eskel was sure they were also busy with things of a more intimate nature. It wasn’t like Rhys and him didn’t enjoy those pleasures as well. The bruises Geralt sported when Eskel returned were plenty of proof of a good time, too. The chance to know that Geralt was happy, well cared for, and to be sure that he didn’t need to worry while he enjoyed Rhys’ company was precious though.

A weekend with Rhys on Ynys Llanddwyn, the tidal island where the lighthouse sat, always seemed to leave Eskel feeling completely recharged. It gave him a chance to focus entirely on Rhys without worrying that Geralt would be neglected. Duncan would have Geralt more than covered during their time away. He could forget the worries of the Continent for a few days, they didn’t matter here, and time wouldn’t move while they were gone—a trick of the portals.

There was only him and Rhys. The sea and beer. A hot bubbling tub, and warm blankets softer than anything on the Continent. Eskel could take Rhys apart until he sobbed and put him back together again. And when they woke in the morning they could move easily past each other in the kitchen, talking while Rhys attempted to teach him the many, many, advances that had been made in cooking.

When the car pulled up on Niwbwrch Eskel’s excitement crept up. The little village held a lot of charm, and he much preferred shopping for their weekend groceries there as opposed to in London. The village market had everything they really needed anyway, as well as a quite decent selection of lager, ale, and mead for Eskel to test out. There was even a cozy pub there, and on the days when they didn’t feel like cooking or just wanted to get out for a bit of fresh air, they could walk to Niwbwrch, grab a bite and brew, and then slowly meander the path through the beach back to the lighthouse. He was far from a local here, but there were so few locals as long as you didn’t disturb them they didn’t bother with you. It was wonderful.

The car parked in the tiny lot of the market and Rhys got out a couple of mesh bags for their food, meeting Eskel by the side of the car. Eskel put one hand low on his back for a moment to guide him forward, and the grin Rhys flashed him immediately both overwhelmed Eskel with shyness and made him want to steal a kiss.

Any form of public affection still felt completely brazen to him. Rhys loved it though, ate it up like candy, and Eskel found he really did enjoy being able to show it in little ways. Nothing lewd or drastic, but a touch here or there, and the rare holding of Rhys’ hand when they walked. The freedom to do it without fear prickling his every nerve was exhilarating, and yet he still felt like so much of his affections, to Geralt and Rhys both, belonged in private.

Instead Eskel fought with his shyness, refusing to remove his hand as he ushered Rhys toward the entrance. Leaning close he whispered where only Rhys’ ears would pick up. “Better’d pick out some good snacks for yourself, I’ve got plans for the evenin’ an’ they don’ involve lettin’ you outta the bed.” Dropping his hand Eskel stepped ahead through the door resolutely ignoring Rhys now eagerly interested grin.

Taking a hand basket Eskel made a beeline for the back of the store. He really did have plans for their weekend, and he had a pretty good idea that they might not be up for too many cooking lessons tomorrow.

Even in the little market Eskel was always awed by the amount and variety of food in one place. So much meat, so many kinds of fruit even when it wasn’t in season, any cheese he could imagine… and that didn’t even take into account the things in boxes or metal tins.

At the cooler Eskel grabbed milk, eggs, and goat cheese. Then he went to the fruit to stock up on apples, bananas, and that red fruit he had tried once—a pomegranate. Incredibly messy but extremely tasty. Some almonds, honey, and steel cut oats finished out his basket.

He was perusing the beer selection when Rhys came up adding in the things for sandwiches, orange juice, chocolate, and a package of shortbread cookies. “Oh! We have almost everything we need for french toast too. We can grab the last few things on the way out. It’s easy and I’ll show you how to make it in the morning.” Rhys headed down the spice isle and Eskel followed basket in one hand and beer in the other. Cinnamon and vanilla went into the basket.

Once they were checked out, Rhys paid and Eskel carried their bags, now full of groceries out to the car. It was only a short ride the the long term parking lot. After securing their car the walk to their rental was about a mile. After a life on the Path Eskel was used to walking and carrying his life on his back or his horse. So it didn’t bother him at all to wear his leather pack full of clothes and other things, as well as carry a bag of food in each hand.

Rhys carried a large bag with all sorts of interesting gear they might use in it, as well as his clothes, sketch books, and other items, slung over his shoulder. Keeping a good pace, it rarely took them more than twenty minutes to arrive at Tŵr Mawr lighthouse from the carpark.

Then it was as easy as putting the code in the lockbox to obtain the old style key. Opening the place up, Rhys set their bags down in the bedroom and Eskel started to put away their food. The lighthouse was small but had been beautifully renovated. The first floor was the largest, made of the base of the tower with an addition off of it. It held the kitchen with its small island, the combination living room and dining area, and a small water closet with only a toilet and sink.

Eskel placed all the cold items into the small fridge, before starting to put the rest either into the cupboard or into the fruit basket hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was nothing extravagant but it was large enough that both him and Rhys could move about in it. It had a gas stove which Eskel was fond of, and it came fully stocked with any cookware they might need.

A door had been added off the kitchen at some point, which led directly to a section of the stone walkway around the lighthouse, fenced off with tall white washed wooden slats, and complete with stonework benches that matched the stone wall surrounding the buiding. A large rain style shower head had been installed coming off the side of the lighthouse, and stones underfoot and been reset to funnel the water down into a new drain set in them. There was a gate in the slats that allows one to enter from the outside with the right keycode to open the mag lock. It was perfect for rinsing off the sand of a beach walk before coming inside.

Up the first set of curved stairs along the perimeter wall was the bedroom. Cozy, with a dresser for clothes, and two leather chairs, the large bed on its wrought iron frame was the centerpiece of the room. A huge circular mirror hung on the wall, and Eskel always marveled at its perfect surface. The mattress was as good or better than the one at the ork’s apartment, and far better than anything the Continent had to offer; and the linens were silky smooth on Eskel’s skin, sometimes distractingly so.

Above the bedroom up the last flight of curved stairs was the bathroom, with an ancient claw foot tub, intricately tiled floor, and a grid of plastic pipes on the wall to hang towels on which heated them while you bathed. Getting out of a hot tub and wrapping in a warm towel was one of Eskel’s favorite new things. Behind a wooden partition there was a small stacked washer and dryer. If you laid in the tub you could see right out the window to the sea. An unobstructed view few could claim.

Everything about Tŵr Mawr and village nearby calmed Eskel. It was as close to homelike as he could get in this world. But he still had Rhys and all the new conveniences he was growing to enjoy. And fish and chips with malt vinegar at the pub if they went for a walk.

Rhys came back down the stairs just as Eskel was setting the almonds and spices in the cupboards. “You said you had plans for this evening?” There was a coy smile on Rhys’ face and he was toying with his braid as he walked into the kitchen leaning a hip on the island.

Even wearing casual clothes from this place, dark gray cargo pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to show off his elaborate tattoos, Rhys was shockingly attractive. Eskel often wondered how he had missed it at first. It wasn’t what had been on his mind at the time, but it definitely was now.

The desire to laugh crept up on Eskel, but he held it in, smiled instead. Rhys was eager already. “I do.” Putting a hand on either side of Rhys’ hips, Eskel got right up in his space even though he was a little shorter. Forcing Rhys to turn his ass against the island and face him head on. Eskel nuzzled up to Rhys’ neck and gave him a light kiss there. Pushing his groin against Rhys’, worming his thigh in between until Rhys gave in and opened up his legs slightly.

Settling in against Rhys’ body Eskel sucked hard at Rhys’ neck purposely leaving a bruise, relishing the barely there shiver it sent through Rhys. “You wanna know what I am gonna do to you?” An imperceptible nod was the only answer Eskel received or really wanted. “’M not gonna to do anythin’ to you. ‘Cept tie you up.”

Slipping one hand behind Rhys’ back and winding it around his braid Eskel pulled down hard, tipping Rhys’ head back to expose his neck to further kisses. One after the other, Eskel trailed them lower, bringing his other hand up to undo the top button on Rhys’ shirt. Kissing his bared collarbone, Eskel continued, “You love seein’ me fall apart. S’what I plan to do. Fall apart on top of you an’ you can’t touch me.” Sucking hard on Rhys’ collarbone before moving back up, Rhys pulse leapt under Eskel’s mouth, making him smile.

The sounds of Rhys’ soft breathing filled Eskel’s ears, it had picked up as he spoke. Letting Rhys’ braid slip through his fingers Eskel traced down it, petting it. “’M gonna bring somethin’ new, only for me. You’re jus’ watchin’. Go back upstairs, get naked for me, an’ wait.”

Rhys’ heartbeat stammered along in his chest, tripping here and there at Eskel’s words, and he knew he had thrown in a few of Rhys’ favorite cards. Raising up on his toes, letting his body slide up Rhys’ along the way Eskel tipped Rhys’ head easily forward to meet his lips in a kiss. Languid and hot, Eskel took his time. It was still rare that he kissed Rhys this way, but he enjoyed the fact that he _could_. Stepping completely away he smiled, pleased at how much of a mess Rhys already was. Hair a bit mussed, shirt collar askew, two new marks already darkening on that beautiful skin, so easy to bruise.

“Well? Better’d get up there, ‘fore I change my mind an’ we spend the evenin’ readin’ books.” It wasn’t an empty threat. It wouldn’t be a quarter of the fun but Eskel was willing to put tonight off until tomorrow to drive his point home.

Rhys dropped his head to look at the floor and let out a slow breath, smile creeping up the corners of his mouth. After the briefest pause to steady his breath, Rhys was off and heading up the curved stairs again.

Working to contain his laugh once more, Eskel made no comment on the fact that Rhys had _skipped_ over to them. He’d behave to get what was offered, Eskel was sure of it. Eskel pulled a plate, two glasses, and a filtering pitcher down. Filling the pitcher with water from the sink so it would have time to filter he grabbed three of the apples. Eskel cut two sides off of each and stored the remaining bits in the fridge for later.

On the six flat tops of the apples Eskel spooned soft goat cheese, sprinkled a few sliced almonds, and drizzled honey. Lastly he cut open a wedge of the pomegranate and spread the tiny red fruits over the top of the honey so they stuck. He made a quick sandwich and cut it into squares arranging it neatly on the plate with the apple cheese bites.

Grabbing the juice Rhys had chosen out of the fridge Eskel tucked it and the glasses in one arm, resting the plate on his hand and carrying the water pitcher in the other.

Not wanting to make Rhys wait any longer than was necessary Eskel headed upstairs. He knew that after what he had planned for the night he wouldn’t be up his usual amount of feeding and washing that he enjoyed heaping on Rhys and Geralt. This was his next best plan—have the food and drinks on hand for when he finished. The washing would have to wait until he was up to taking Rhys to the tub or out to the shower in the morning. Less than ideal but it was a trade off for what Rhys was getting from him.

Rounding the top of the stairs Rhys had left the door to the bedroom open for him and he was able to fit in with all he carried by turning sideways. Purposely watching where he was walking instead of looking at Rhys because he knew it would distract him Eskel took a few steps to the dresser and unloaded his items onto it. Then he finally allowed himself to turn and look.

Rhys was naked, the mark on his collarbone clearly visible even with his bowed head. Braid laying over his other shoulder and head bowed Rhys looked perfect. Hands pressed to his thighs, ass resting lightly on his heels.

Eskel lifted each foot in turn unzipping the side of his boots and then toeing them off. With one hand he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Carrying his boots over he set them next to the leather chair that held Rhys’ carefully folded clothes. Folding his shirt Eskel added it on top of Rhys’ pile.

Going to the next chair he opened Rhys’ bag and took out the fir green ropes that he only used with Rhys. They’d gone to a store run by a troll, chock full of interesting things for sex, and picked them out together, though Eskel had insisted on paying for them. The way the dark green stood out on Rhys skin was very enticing to Eskel, and Rhys enjoyed both the heft and the feel of the natural fiber. Taking out a tube of lube and a ball the had a chime when it rolled as well, Eskel brought both to the bed, tossing the lube onto it, setting the chime down quietly, and climbing up behind Rhys.

First Eskel traced a finger up the sole of Rhys foot, watching his toes twitch and curl while Rhys fought to hold his body perfectly still. Kissing Rhys’ shoulder Eskel inhaled deeply that exotic smell that was all Rhys.

“Gods you look good like this, but you already know that.” A light smack on the ass made Rhys draw in a sharp breath. Eskel’s hand was already soothing it away. Hand sliding Rhys braid around his shoulder to fall along his spine, Eskel moved to the side, leaning in to kiss the mark on Rhys’ neck he’d left earlier. “Lay down on your back. Feet together.”

While Rhys was complying Eskel was piling both pillows under his head and shoulders with his free hand. Rhys dared a look at Eskel’s eyes when Eskel reached over, dragging the end of the rope bundle over Rhys’ nipple before laying it on his shoulder.

Eskel held his eyes with his own, pinching Rhys other nipple, rolling and tugging at it with his thumb and finger before laying a second bundle of rope over that shoulder as well. With a wide smile pulling at his scarred face Eskel drug the other two bundles down the center of Rhys’ chest. Swishing them back and forth over his skin before letting one fall heavy and low on Rhys’ belly, just above his stirring cock. Skirting around Rhys’ cock with the last bundle Eskel drew it down Rhys’s legs where they met in the middle.

Just as Eskel had expected the urge to open his legs must have overcome Rhys because his legs started to move apart. Eskel spoke loud and clear as soon as he saw it. “Uh, uh, uh. I said legs together.”

A playful swat to Rhys thighs served as a reminder and Rhys groaned softly. The rope continued to tease down the middle of his legs, past his knees to his ankles where Eskel set it across them.

Running his hand back up Rhys leg Eskel let his hand settle over Rhys’ cock, giving it a few lazy strokes. It pulsed excitedly in his hand. “Eager aren’t you? You love seeing me come undone. I’m gonna tie you up so you can’t move and then I’m gonna ride you, break myself on you til I fall apart.” Eskel could see Rhys’ chest rise and fall rapidly at his words. “You want that don’t you? Wanna watch me.”

“Yes.” It was a single word, quiet and soft. Rhys swallowed dryly and his cock jerked hard in Eskel’s hand.

Leaving Rhys’ cock, Eskel picked up the chime ball, moving up the bed to take one of Rhys’ hands and covering Rhys’ nipple with his mouth. He sucked hard and nipped at it then moved away up toward Rhys shoulder, along the outside of his pec, to his bicep and up to his wrist. Mouthing and kissing along the way. He placed the chime ball in Rhys’ hand. “Jus’ in case I get too lost in myself an’ you need somethin’.”

Untying the rope Eskel doubled it and taking hold of it in two spots and twisting it on itself to make a cat’s paw. Slipping the loop over Rhys wrist Eskel ratcheted it to a decent tightness and then strung the rope over to the corner of the wrought iron bed frame and tied it off with a quick knot. After a moment of thought he brought the tails around to where they were within reach of Rhys hand, just in case he put himself further over the edge than he planned. Better safe than sorry.

Following the same routine on the other side Eskel sat back on his own heels to admire his work, Rhys was tied to the bed frame. Not as tightly as he could have been, but Eskel didn’t want to stretch him. He just wanted to make damn sure he couldn’t use his hands. The rope around Rhys legs was next, and Eskel worked as quick as he dared there.

The idea of taking himself apart in front of Rhys was starting to get him considerably more aroused than he would normally allow himself to get at this stage. His pants where uncomfortable and he wanted to be rid of them. Loop after loop around Rhys legs the deep fir green interspersed with little slips of pale skin, only turning Eskel on further. Eventually Rhys’ legs were encased together from the tops of his thighs to his ankles in loops of green with what looked like a long braided knot down the middle.

Taking the last bundle of rope Eskel loosened it and began to bind Rhys’ feet together, weaving it into the rope on his legs. Fanning the rope out from his legs to his toes in long rays, sliding it between Rhys’ toes and drawing it back again. It looked a lot like the tail on a siren Eskel mused, extending a few of the rays down to the wrought iron footboard to secure them there.

When he was done Eskel admired it all running a hand up Rhys’ legs over the bumps of the rope, up to his cock to stroke it again. It was hard now, wanting and waiting for him. Rhys was breathing fast and light, eyes fixed on Eskel’s every move.

Moving his hand up over Rhys’ belly, over his chest, up to his jaw Rhys turned his head into Eskel’s hand. “You don’t come unless you ask, an’ I give you permission.” Rhys nodded silently in his hand. Eskel gave him a moment to get his touch in before standing up and getting off the bed.

It was a relief to finally be able to take off his pants and boxers. Eskel folded them, setting them atop the rest of the clothes on the chair. Naked and feeling vulnerable about what he planned to do already, Eskel opened his bag. It only took a moment of searching before he found the rolled leather case of silver rods he’d gotten from Aldith so long ago.

Squeezing his hand around it once Eskel pulled it out, mind made up. Rhys loved seeing him fall apart. Eskel had known that ever since their first night together and how Rhys had barely been able to contain himself at being allowed to take Eskel. It was a wild energy between them. Rhys enjoyed taking people apart, he liked that in the same way Eskel did. And while Eskel would never want Rhys to boss him around, he did really get off hard on letting Rhys have a certain part of his vulnerability. Letting Rhys see him like that, take him like that was so powerful, it did something for both of them.

This would be like that, only so much more intense because they were playing instead of just having sex, and Eskel was going to let Rhys watch him do something to himself no one had ever seen him do before. Not only would he be letting Rhys watch the pleasure of him receiving, he’d also be stuffing his cock at the same time. Eskel was pretty sure this was going to be himself at his most utterly blown and vulnerable. And Rhys would drink it all in.

Setting his kit on the bed Eskel picked up the lube. His own cock was already hard at the thought of all of it. Of Rhys’ cock slipping into him, hitting that spot, filling him up. Of Rhys face when he saw Eskel’s with pleasure written all over it.

Straddling Rhys it occurred to Eskel he’d never touched himself like this, on his knees. He clicked open the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He reached between his legs, around his cock and behind his balls. It pitched him forward and he caught the metal head board in front of himself with one hand to keep from falling onto Rhys. It left him looking down on Rhys’ face, eyes unfocused and hazy, with his medallion swinging gently between them.

Taking a deep breath Eskel focused on Rhys’ face, knowing he was watching in his own way, and let his finger brush over his furl. Once, twice, three times, he circled around it getting it slick and warming the lube. He was tight. The desire to give himself up to Rhys hadn’t crept up on him in a while, and with the option there he found himself less inclined to touch himself that way when thinking of Geralt out on the Path. The slow press of his own finger forced a gasp out of him at first, but once it was past that tight ring of muscle, his body relaxed and remembered.

Slowly he pushed the finger further, sighing when he withdrew it, only to push it pack in. Settling on a steady rhythm to fuck himself with, Eskel raptly watched Rhys’ face. Rhys wet his lips with his tongue, flicking it out and breathing heavily, eyes still foggy and unfocused. Eskel wondered what he was seeing. Oceans of red and gold in a forest of green, no doubt. Eskel’s medallion hummed softly between them.

A second finger slipped in next to the first, easier as Eskel remember to push out and relaxed around it. Fuck, it felt good. He wanted this. Badly. To ride Rhys until he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, to feel Rhys inside him again, perfect, warm, and velvet hard. “Want you.” Eskel’s own rough whisper was a surprise to his ears, and Rhys eyes unclouded, focusing right back on him. Pupils blown wide with need.

“Please. Take what you want.” Rhys eyes darted around Eskel’s face, hands opening and closing around the dark green ropes holding his wrists to the bed.

Taking his time Eskel stared directly into Rhys’ eyes while he stretched himself open, scissoring his fingers and rocking them in and out of himself. There was no point in holding himself back so he didn’t. He wanted Rhys to see this, all of it. He let every noise that wanted to come spill out, every desperate grunt and groan as he looked down into Rhys’ wide eyes.

Taking the lube Eskel added more to his hand and pushed off of the bed frame. Reaching behind himself he felt for Rhys’ cock, hard and hot in his hand, pulsing with need. Sliding his hand up and down it he slicked it up, playing his fingers over the sensitive head before he set it against his entrance. He held it there and placed his other hand on Rhys chest for balance. With a slow steady pressure Eskel lowered himself back onto Rhys’ cock, breathing deeply until he opened back up and accepted it.

As soon as Rhys’ body made a home in his, Eskel brought his hand forward to squeeze his own cock. Eyes on Rhys still, Eskel sucked his lower lip into his mouth and moaned around it. Savoring the slow stretch Eskel brought himself back up and lowered himself again, taking Rhys slightly deeper this time. Over and over again, hand to Rhys’ chest, heavy breaths matching up with Rhys’ as he rode himself lower and lower onto Rhys’ cock until his ass finally sat flush with Rhys’ hips.

Wiping his hand on the blanket, Eskel curled the hand on Rhys’ chest around the back of his neck. Bending over Rhys Eskel brought his mouth down to lick at one of Rhys’ nipples, his other hand splaying out underneath it over Rhys’ ribcage.

“Oh. Oh fuck.” Eskel uttered softly as Rhys’ cock shifted inside of him. Rocking himself back and forth on it the tiniest bit Eskel let it slide in and out a fraction while he worried Rhys’ nipple with his mouth. Licking, sucking and biting until Rhys gave a harsh moan. Eskel gave it a final flick of his tongue and then laid there; mouth open, hot breath ghosting over it, while he let himself get lost in the slip and slide of Rhys’ velvety hard cock in his ass.

Eskel brought Rhys’ braid down from where it lay next to him on the pillow, running it through his fingers and pressed it against his face. Rhys’ hair smelled like exotic spices, smoke, and incense; a combination of scents so uniquely Rhys that it forced any other thoughts far from Eskel’s mind.

Rocking back up Eskel sat on Rhys cock and let his hips roll. It forced a guttural sound from his throat when Rhys struck that special spot inside of him. Rhys grunted along with him and Eskel ran a hand up his stomach. When he was looking directly into Rhys eyes again he spoke. “Don’ even think about comin’ without my permission.”

Feeling for his kit Eskel tugged the half hitch on it open and pulled it towards him unrolling it in the process. The soft clicks of metal against each other as it opened up drew Rhys’ eyes down, head craning to the side to be able to see.

Hips still grinding against Rhys, giving his prostate a satisfying brush now and again, Eskel painted a stripe of cold lube on Rhys stomach and watched a shiver run through him. With a practiced ease Eskel eased the third smallest sound out of the case. He’d never seen a reason to go beyond that one. Laying it in the lube on Rhys’ stomach to warm Eskel’s hand went back to retrieve the second smallest one.

“Want you to watch me. ‘M gonna take m’self apart for you.” Voice hoarse with raw emotion and intense need, Eskel doubted either one of them could have looked away if they wanted to as he rolled the sound through the slowly warming lube on Rhys’ stomach. The sound of Rhys heart pounding in his chest was loud in Eskel’s ears, echoing his own anticipation of what was to come. Eskel’s attention was ensnared by Rhys’ open-faced wonder as Rhys watched the meticulous movements of his own hands.

Mouth open Rhys watched him as Eskel took himself in hand and teased the head of his own cock with the cold metal. Running the shaft of it along his slit, slicking the way and spreading lube there. Eskel had stilled on Rhys’ cock, save for the throb of his ass around it. Despite how completely enthralled Rhys appeared he held himself entirely motionless as well. Not that Eskel had left him a lot of room to move to start with.

Tipping the sound up on end he let the tip nestle just barely inside his slit. No pressure yet, only cool intrusion. The whisper of Rhys’ breath in the background of his mind had stopped completely, and Eskel flicked his eyes up to check on him. Utterly spellbound, Rhys stared in awe at Eskel’s cock and what he was doing to it.

Letting out a breath and reminding himself to breath through it, Eskel let go of the silver rod, allowing gravity to take it away from his fingers.

It slid into him cold and wet for a few inches before slowing to a stop, and a full body shiver ratcheted up from Eskel’s tailbone to his skull. Legs tense as a bowstring around Rhys sides, Eskel grasped the end and withdrew it nearly all the way, blinking at the breathtaking intensity the first deep slide always held.

Rhys’ cock twitched hard inside him and for a second Eskel thought he’d defied his orders and come. Looking down at Rhys biting his own lip, one fang hanging over pressing hard into his skin but not cutting it, trying to settle his arousal and ground himself with pain told Eskel he was still holding on.

Eskel realized as Rhys’ cock twitched and throbbed inside him again that he was squeezing it with his ass. Every throb prompted his body to clamp down on it, which only made Rhys throb harder. Forcing his body to relax Eskel tried to smile down at Rhys as Rhys relaxed infinitesimally with him.

“’M not used to doin’ this with anyone in my ass.” Gods he sounded fucked out to himself already. “Feels really,” Eskel rolled his hips slowly, the sound barely sitting at the head of his cock, “really, good.” Stilling again Eskel let gravity take over and carry the silver down, listening to the barely there intake of Rhys breath.

Deeper than before the metal was warming to him, first pass having slicked the way, it sunk farther punching the air out of Eskel’s lungs when the tip settled at the base of his cock before slowing to a halt. Ass clenching tightly on Rhys’ cock again Eskel breathed through it and tried to loosen his body. Flexing his toes, squeezing and releasing his calves, then his thighs, before finally giving Rhys’ cock a deliciously satisfying squeeze and letting his body flow into the river of sensations.

Moaning rough and low, Eskel heard an answering moan from underneath him. Eyes flashing open he looked down to see Rhys, face awash in arousal, breath coming shallow and fast. He’d never even realized his eyes had closed and he let them fall closed again. Let the room wash away. Focused on the warm pulse in his cock, the heated throb of Rhys’ inside him. Where they seemed to meet in the middle deep inside him and stir a fiery desire. Without looking Eskel drew the metal rod out, groaning so deep it rumbled his chest, as he fought not to come right there.

“Please-” Rhys voice broke into Eskel lust addled mind, “-please. I want to touch you.” There was a strangled note of desire in his voice that coiled pleasurably in Eskel’s gut next to the heat that had already built dangerously there.

“No.” Eskel felt boneless as he set the sound aside and rolled lost in the bed. “No touchin’ ‘til I untie you.” Already Eskel was picking up the other sound from were he’d left it to warm in the lube on Rhys’ flat belly.

At the sight of it in his hand Rhys went still as a deer in the forest again. Eskel set the tip against his slit and rolled the silver rod between his thumb and forefinger. Gently opening the tender head of his cock up to it and edging it in. A low rich sound rolled out of Eskel as it spread him open, followed by a gasp as he drew it out and fed it back in slightly further.

Slow and deliberate Eskel fucked the rod into himself. The stretch was incredible and even with his eyes closed he could see colors playing at the back of his eyelids. Combined with the fullness of Rhys’s cock throbbing in his ass the sensation was all-consuming. Eskel was panting harshly, afraid of falling over on Rhys again by the time he’d worked the silver so deep he could feel it bumping up against that spot inside that made him shiver all over.

Hardly any of the metal rod showed from the head of his cock and he wiped the lube from Rhys stomach with his hand, wrapping it around his cock to stroke it gently.

“Oh, fuck.” Grasping at the metal headboard again Eskel leaned over Rhys. Rocking his hips as slow as he stroked his cock he matched his own pace barely letting Rhys’ cock slip out before rolling back and filling himself back up with it. “OH. Fuck. Rhys.”

Blinking back the wetness in his own eyes from the sheer overwhelming wash of all the sensations Eskel rocked himself, fucking himself from both directions. Rhys in his ass, hand stroking his cock and the metal touching him inside. Vaguely he could hear the pleading tones in Rhys’ voice in the background but the words were lost on him.

Eskel’s orgasm bubbled up from deep in his gut, and he held it at bay as long as he could until it was impossible to delay it anymore. “’M gonna come Rhys. Please. Please, come for me.” Hot and stiff Rhys’ cock jerked hard inside him and Eskel pulled the rod out, his own cum chasing it to the end of his cock and spurting up between their bodies. “FUCK.” The rod rolled out of Eskel’s hand somewhere next to them on the bed as he collapsed onto Rhys.

Barely with it, Eskel stretched over to pull the tails on the quick release knots that held Rhys’ hands tied to the bed. “Gimme a few. Then I’ll get your legs.”

Breathless from his own orgasm, from the emotional drain of it all, Eskel needed to sleep. He would untie Rhys first in a moment. For now he was content to lie straddling Rhys , soft cock slipping from his ass, and just breathe with him.

Rhys’ arms were already surrounding him and stroking down his back. It was comfortable for all its stickiness, and Eskel nearly drifted off before he jolted awake remembering he needed to untie Rhys.

Everything felt like rubber and he swore it took him twice as long as it should have just to loosen the knots and pull all the ropes away. For once he did not bother to immediately rewind them. Instead he piled them on top of their bags, got out a package of wet wipes and gave his crotch and Rhys’ a once over.

When he offered Rhys food or a drink all he got was an emphatic shake of Rhys’ head and Rhys holding the covers up to invite him into the bed.

Eskel was grateful for that, he tried not to show it but he was exhausted and sleep was calling him. Slipping into the bed Rhys engulfed him in his arms. Legs wrapping around him and clinging to him tightly. Eskel turned his face up, allowing Rhys to pepper his scars with kisses, humming at the pleasant feeling of warm lips on them.

“That was amazing. You should have seen yourself.” Rhys slipped into astral sight again as he held Eskel’s face in his hands, eyes unfocusing.

“Yeah?” Eskel tucked his head under Rhys’ neck feeling suddenly bashful now that he was done. Kissing over the mark he’d left in the kitchen Eskel breathed deeply and spoke. “’S one of the most profoundly intimate things I do an’ it really does make me lose it. If there’s one thing I _know_ about you, ’s that me losin’ it in front of you turns you on. You like that I let you see that.”

Smiling against Rhys’ skin Eskel yawned. “That isn’t something Geralt has any interest in seein’ but I knew you’d enjoy watchin’ me. I’ve never let anyone see before you.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” Rhys kissed Eskel’s forehead and pulled him tighter.

“Thank _you_. For bein’ you. But ‘m really tired now, can we sleep?” Eskel could feel Rhys’ face pull into a smile above him.

“Of course.” Rhys rand his hand down Eskel’s back, petting him.

Draping Rhys braid over his own face, Eskel let the scent comfort him, lulling him to sleep. As he was drifting off he mumbled, “Gonna teach me french toast in the mornin’, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are sugary and full of carbs, they provide a burst of writing energy. Comments are chewy and full of protein, a long lasting meal for the writer in us all!
> 
> I hope you had as much fun reading these boys as I do writing them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pomegranate and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977625) by [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004)
  * [Drowning In Your Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107189) by [bookscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion)




End file.
